Summarized Sagas: Inuyasha Surfs the Net
by SilverChaos347
Summary: Inuyasha and a computer...when the two come together, what kind of a crazy battle will ensue?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the Powerpuff Girls, or pretty much anything else in this fic...need I say more?_

This is a one-shot fic, so don't expect any updates...but I am planning to write a longer Inuyasha fic soon, so don't fret.

And yes, I know this kind of story is way overdone...but I wanted to try writing one, just once. I hope I don't bore you...

Enjoy!

* * *

  
A Day in the Lifeof a Half-DemonDog

The ancient forest was peaceful and calm as dusk approached. The mice fidgeted, constantly searching for danger, while the squirrels chattered angrily at anyone who might try to peek into their nests. The birds chirped softly-announcing the animals' bedtime-as the sun dipped beneath the horizon, giving way to the shadows that dominated the feudal era.

Suddenly, all the animals froze and turned towards the forest entrance. Then they flew, crawled, and scurried away as quickly as they could. A second later, a white-haired figure leapt out of the tree and landed in the clearing.

"How dare she!" Inuyasha muttered as he approached the sacred well. He hadn't expected Kagome to take this long to return; indeed, he had intended to be well on his way to finding another jewel shard by now. But of course that stupid girl had ruined it for him once again.

He frowned, staring down the dark pit. It was strange, how such an inconspicuous object could have such unusual powers. After a moment's hesitation, he jumped in and vanished.

-o-

"Ahhh…there's no meal better than homemade 20th century soup." Kagome sighed. After piling her dishes up and carrying them to the sink, she hurried up the stairs to her room.

She was leaning over her bag, checking to make sure she had everything, when she heard a soft beep come from behind her. It was the computer Grandpa had given her for her birthday as a way to help her get her homework done faster. She was very grateful for it, because these trips to the feudal era were unbelievably time-consuming.

She moved the mouse to get out of the screen saver, and glanced at the screen. "Oh, I've got new email!" she said, sitting down to read it.

It seemed that only a few minutes had passed when she heard a scratching noise at her window. She was even more startled when she saw Inuyasha's face plastered against the window.

She rushed over to let him in, recoiling as he leaped in without saying a word. He was scowling angrily at her, and he was even growling a bit. She could already hear his unspoken question, 'Where have you been?'

"I'm sorry, I was checking my email and I must have lost track of time…" Kagome said quickly. It was always better to apologize to Inuyasha right away, whether you were at fault or not. It saved you from a lot of pain, both mental and physical.

"You were _what?_" he demanded, looking confused.

"Checking my email. Oh, I forgot you don't have things like that...here, look at this," she said, pointing at her computer. "I can send messages to my friends with this machine."

"Really." he said, looking scornful. He looked where she was pointing and muttered, "And this is supposed to be important?"

Kagome sat down on the chair and turned away from Inuyasha, scowling. The guy could be _so_ dense sometimes. She clicked on the last email, read it, and logged out, getting ready to leave. But as she turned around, she saw Inuyasha staring as the screen with a funny look on his face.

"And what, exactly, is the matter with you?" she asked, now thoroughly upset. He'd been in such a rush to leave a few minutes ago. Honestly, the guy was such a pain!

"That box...those pictures...is it some kind of demon?"

He looked seriously worried, so Kagome sighed and explained computers in general. He seemed interested, so she showed him how to use a mouse and how to type, and even how to surf the Internet. He picked up on everything right away, understanding it better than even she had her first time. "Seriously," she said, "you're freaking me out. You're from a time when they don't even have electric lights, yet you can understand a computer within an hour of first seeing one..."

"What's the big deal? It seems awfully easy to me," he said. "Who knows, maybe you 'modern' humans are just dumb or something." And he returned to Google, searching for websites with demons or fighting. "Huh, these people have heard of me," he murmured as he saw his name come up. He clicked on a the first link he saw and grinned as he saw a picture of a demon horse.

"Okay, whatever. If you're just going to play around, then I'm going to go take a bath," Kagome announced, and when he didn't say anything, she left the room.

-o-

An hour later, she returned, drying her hair with a towel. She turned towards the computer and was shocked to see that Inuyasha was still sitting in front of the computer. Then she saw what looked like a battle going on, and went over to watch.

"Urgh! Who would have thought a Powerpuff Girl could be so tough?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "All right, Buttercup, if that's the way you want it..." He clicked the mouse furiously and then noticed Kagome standing behind him. He hadn't even noticed her scent...this "Internet" thing was awfully distracting. "Hey, I see you're finally back," he said, acting as if he'd known she was there all along.

"I see you're keeping busy," she replied. "What's up with this battle thing?"

"I dunno, it's some kind of online fighting game. It seemed interesting, but it's completely unrealistic...this stupid little girl is kicking my butt! And the attacks are all so stupid...if only I could use my Tetsusaiga, she'd be history in one slash!"

"Maybe, but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" Kagome replied, amused.

"Yeah, right...if this is what you humans call "fun" then you need to have your brains checked! Now, slicing off a demon's head and taking its jewel shards...now _that_ is fun." He snorted as he finally managed to hit Buttercup and defeat her. "Only 200 points? This is crazy! The people who run this place - like that girl who calls herself the "admin" - really need to fix this site so it works. Otherwise people like me will just leave and-"

"Now, Inuyasha, it's not that easy," Kagome interrupted. "It takes a lot of work to run a forum like this. And she probably has school or a job she has to take care of too. I'm sure she does the best she can."

Inuyasha snorted again, and was about to say something nasty when he saw another window pop up. "Huh? A new private message?" He clicked on the link and smirked when he saw the title. "'I challenge you'. So he wants to battle, eh? All right, Hitenn, here I come!"

Kagome sighed and headed downstairs to get some medicine. She'd probably need it after Inuyasha's next fight...that is, if he ever got off the computer! She shook her head in disbelief.

As she was climbing the stairs, she heard a whoop come from her room. Inuyasha was shaking his fist, saying, "Take that, Hitenn! Now who's 'the man'?" He turned to Kagome. "Okay, maybe this battling system isn't so bad after all. I just got done kicking this guy's tail...he never had a chance!"

She glanced at the computer screen and smirked. "Then why do you only have 5 HP left?"

Inuyasha froze, and a muscle started twitching in his cheek. But fortunately for Kagome, a beep issued from the computer just then. "Hmm...someone replied to my post about the relationship between you and me!" he said.

"What?" Kagome cried, horror building up within her. "You mean they...talk about you and me...in the forums?"

"Yeah, I know! Kinda disrespectful if you ask me...but I told 'em off. Those jerks aren't going to be posting anything about us anytime soon..." He trailed off as he read the reply:

* * *

Sakkara  
_Posted: Jul 24 2004, 02:55 PM_

**Sounds like someone needs a time-out...SIT, BOY!

* * *

**


End file.
